


Ingrid

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony brings a little friend into work, but he can't hide it from Gibbs.





	Ingrid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



Sneaking into work before even Gibbs got into the office, Tony avoided anyone and everyone, hiding his precious package under his coat. Sneaking it past security was an adventure he didn’t want to repeat, and Tony wondered how Abby did it all the time.

 

Making sure nobody was looking once he reached his desk, Tony opened his bottom drawer on the side closest to the elevator and emptied it. Placing a couple of warm blankets down, he unwrapped his bundle and placed it in the drawer, hissing as it scratched him on its way in.

 

His hand throbbed, and he winced as he closed the drawer after placing some tuna and a bowl of milk in with the kitten. 

 

“Gibbs’ is gonna kill me for this…” Tony muttered, shaking his hand as it throbbed from the remarkably deep scratch. Taking out a couple band-aids from his top drawer, he wrapped his hand and clenched and unclenched his fist. 

 

“This is the thanks I get for dragging your furry ass into the office…” Tony grumbled halfheartedly. He couldn’t have left the poor thing cold and shivering in the trash outside the Navy Yard, it wouldn’t be right. The kitten wouldn’t have survived the day if he did that. 

Closing the drawer on the now sleeping fluffball, Tony turned on his computer, beginning to look up leads on the cold cases he worked on in his spare time. Just in time, too, as Gibbs chose that moment to exit the elevator and walk toward the bullpen. His lover looked at him with a frown and pierced him with his striking blue eyes. 

 

“You were gone before I woke up,” Jethro stated, and Tony was amused to see the older man was almost pouting. Almost, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs does not  _ pout _ . 

 

“Sorry, babe,” Tony said apologetically. “I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up, we haven’t been getting much sleep lately and you looked pretty peaceful.”  Gibbs’ face softened, and he smiled at Tony.

 

“Thanks, love,” Gibbs murmured, leaning in for a kiss that Tony happily gave him. “That was sweet of you.”

 

“Mmm…” Tony hummed, enjoying Gibbs soft lips on his own. The older man laughed quietly, detaching himself from the kiss, and Tony whined. “Now, tell me,” Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at him, “What’s wrong with your hand?” 

 

Grimacing, Tony tried to hide the aforementioned limb, but Jethro had a good grip on it, making him hiss. 

 

“Tony? What happened?” Jethro looked sweetly concerned, and Tony couldn’t help but melt into a puddle of DiNozzo-shaped goo at the wide, concerned blue eyes. 

 

“Well, uh, long story really,” Tony laughed uncomfortably, reaching with his free hand to The Drawer. “You see, it’s really cold outside, and I couldn’t leave it there, and I had to come in today so…” Tony opened the drawer gently in deference to its tiny occupant, and he saw Gibbs’ eyes go wide, and stifle a grin. Jethro tried to look stern, but a small smile slipped through. 

 

“Sweetie, why is there a kitten in your desk?” Gibbs asked him softly, trying not to wake up the animal. 

 

“Uhm, yeah well, there isn’t a place for it anywhere else, and if I left it outside it would have died and-”  

 

“Honey, this isn’t an animal shelter, it’s a government building. If Vance catches you-”

 

“He’s a big teddy bear, love. I’ll just put it in his arms and Vance’ll melt.”

 

“What do you plan on doing with it when you get off work?” Jethro asked, stroking the tiny animal’s head, grinning when it purred and pushed into his stroking. 

 

“Well I was hoping, it gets kinda lonely sometimes when it’s just us…” Gibbs sighed, but then the Kitten yawned, opening big blue eyes, a contrast to its white fur. It looked so adorable that Gibbs just melted, and sighed. 

 

“Alright, Tony. What’s the little guys name?” Jethro asked, looking into Tony’s green eyes. 

 

“ _ Her  _ name is Ingrid, after-”

 

Gibbs laughed, eyes sparkling. “I’ve see  _ Casa Blanca _ Tony, many times.”

 

“Our first date,” Tony sighed, petting the little kitten.

 

“I remember,” Gibbs laughed. “You hogged the blanket.”

 

“And you hogged the popcorn.” 

 

They grinned at each other, and Ingrid let out a tiny mew, making them both look at her happily.

  
He had the feeling, that  _ this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship _ .


End file.
